1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having an object display order changing program stored therein, and an apparatus therefor, and, more particularly, to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an object display order changing program which allows a user to optionally change, by using switch input means, a display order in which a plurality of objects are displayed on a screen, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a device for displaying, to a user, a plurality of objects (thumbnail images, icons, or the like) on a screen is provided. In general, when multiple objects exist, such a device displays some of the objects on the screen, and displays the remaining other objects in accordance with a scrolling operation (for example, operating a scroll bar) performed by a user. Thus, even when multiple objects exist, visibility is not deteriorated.
Conventionally, provided is also a device which allows a user to optionally change a display order in which a plurality of objects as described above are displayed. For example, an image order determination device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-227826 allows a user to change a display order in which a plurality of objects are displayed, in the following process steps.
In the first step, a user drags to and drops onto a provisional saving area (a predetermined area on a screen) a desired thumbnail image, among a plurality of thumbnail images (corresponding to the objects described above) displayed in a display area, by using a pointing device such as a mouse, so as to save the thumbnail image in the provisional saving area.
In the second step, the user operates a scroll box (corresponding to the scroll bar described above) as necessary so as to scroll the screen (thumbnail images) of the display area.
In the third step, the user drags to and drops onto the display area the thumbnail image which is saved in the provisional saving area.
As described above, the image order determination device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-227826 allows a user to move a desired thumbnail image to a desired destination (between any two thumbnail images adjacent to each other), in the process steps described above.
However, when a desired thumbnail image is moved to a desired destination, the image order determination device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-227826 needs to perform the first to the third steps as described above, thereby causing a problem that the operation is bothersome.
Further, it is necessary to operate an elongated scroll box in order to scroll the display area, thereby causing a problem that high precision operation is necessary for indicating a position on the scroll box by using a pointing device.